KPTZ2 TMF 001:  My Bonnie Lamb
by KP-TZ2
Summary: Bonnie and Kim, arguing: what's new?  Bonnie, quitting the squad: now, that's new
1. Prologue

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**My Bonnie Lamb**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

(Prologue)

"**Bonnie!"** Kim Possible, teen heroine, and Bonnie Rockwaller, her cheerleading nemesis, were doing what they do best: going it, nose-to-nose, in yet another argument.

"Kim, it wasn't my fault that we got stuck together, remember?"

"It wasn't mine, either, B."

"You're right, K: it was that loser friend of yours, the 'Mad Dog,'" and Bonnie used 'air quotes.'

"Ron is **not** a loser, B!

"Besides, look at that 'Brick' you're dating: is that his name or head shape?" Kim shot back.

The cheer squad, to a person, sighed.

Marcella was tired of the bickering.

Tara twirled the end of her hair (a nervous habit) while she contemplated shoving pom-poms into both of their mouths.

Liz, tired of being the quiet redhead on the team, seriously considered bouncing both of their heads together like volleyballs to see if there was anything inside of them besides anger and animosity.

Jessica wanted to slap both of them sillier than they already were acting.

Hope had given up all hope of finishing this practice session. She sat, contemplating her mom's dinner plans for tonight, and she smiled: Mom was making tofu empanadas!

Crystal had had a joke running through her mind, and she whispered it to Hope, who giggled and leaned over and whispered it to Jessica.

"So, Bonnie, if I understand you correctly, you were the one at fault, because you wanted to get the snow globe, correct?" Kim smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I wanted it and – no, Kim, it's not my fault!" Bonnie replied indignantly, angry because Kim had used her own argument to blame her for their capture by Dementor.

The remaining cheerleaders were, by the time the joke had gone around, all giggling and pointing at Kim and Bonnie. The two bickering cheerleaders stopped when they heard the giggling, and both turned to see fingers pointed at them.

"What **is** it?" Bonnie glared at the cheerleaders.

"We were just commenting on the two of you, Bonnie," Crystal calmly stated, then burst into a loud laugh.

"Yea, Bonnie: Kim just led you down that logic path like you were a little lamb on a leash being led to the slaughter," Hope giggled, then grabbed her sides and laughed hard.

"Yea, Kim: we were going to change your name to Mary," Jessica added, and Kim growled.

"Right," Liz jumped in. "'everywhere that 'Mary' went,'" she began, and Marcella finished it:

"'Her 'Bonnie' lamb was sure to go.'" And the girls all laughed at Bonnie and Kim.

Bonnie stood there, in shock, and suddenly she realized:

Kim was laughing with them!

"Come, my little Baaaa-nie," Kim called, and Bonnie-

Bonnie crashed through the gym doors, almost knocking Ron Stoppable and Assistant Principal Steve Barkin to the ground as she slammed the doors open, sobbing, but not before throwing her pom-poms to the ground and yelling at the top of her lungs:

"**I!"**

"**QUIT!"**

She ran from the gym, sobbing, and into the parking lot.

She could only think of one thing:

'I'm **nobody's** little lamb!'

She didn't see the car –

SQUEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL SLAM! THUMP!

Cameron James was mad: he had just received a car for his 16th birthday, and now he'd been hit by someone. The lanky teen stopped his car, got out, and walked to the rear...where he almost threw up at what he saw.

"Wha- oh, My, GOD!!!!"

He yanked out his cell phone and dialed 911, sobbing into his Blueberry:

"I THINK I KILLED BONNIE ROCKWALLER!"

Bonnie lay there, thinking…

'What happened?'

'Why am I lying here?'

'What can I do to get back at Kim?'

...as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics pushed the sobbing Cameron aside and away from Bonnie, and parted the sea of cheerleaders and other students to reach their patient.

"Wade, any signs?" Kim sobbed into her Kimmunicator.

"She's alive, Kim, but barely: broken leg and wrist, bruised sternum, and bruises on her," Wade blushed, not an easy fete for the young African-American man, " err, her chest, both of them," he stammered, and Kim smiled through her tears.

"Kim? The injuries that I can see don't make sense with her vitals. She may have a bruised brain, but I can't tell from here. I'll tie into the hospital systems when they get her there and let you know what I can find," and Kim cut the connection before he could finish, her tears falling onto Bonnie as she leaned over her.

"We've got her, Miss," the paramedics lifted her with the backboard, and Bonnie was gently and lovingly placed on the gurney.

"Bonnie," Kim cried as the ambulance door was slammed shut and the sirens sounded, "I'M SORRY!" she screamed as she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Ron knelt down and put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

'I'll show you, Kim: I'm nobody's lamb, especially not yours.' Bonnie thought as she headed to the hospital and, inexplicably, she flat-lined.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The paramedic immediately started compressions and mouth-to-mouth. Bonnie's heart re-started within 30 seconds, and, with a heaving of her chest, her breathing returned: rapid and shallow at first, then regular.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

"We got her back!

"Pulse is 40, but steady!

"She's on 100 per cent O2, by mask.

"We'll be there in seven minutes!

"Patient is approximately 17 years of age, five foot three, approximately 115 pounds," and Bonnie was indignant:

'I am **not** 115 pounds! I'm 107: I weighed this morning!'

"MHS cheerleader; someone told us her name was Bonnie Rockwaller, and-

"Base?

"Come in, Base.

"Base, come in, please."

"Unit Seven, this is Base: the dispatcher just passed out: your patient is her daughter."

"Unit Seven, now four minutes out. We're clear."

"Stay with me, Bonnie, stay with me," the paramedic said. "You're gonna be fine, young lady, you're gonna be fine,"

'Oooh, he's cute: I wonder if he'd like to go on a date. What's the name on that tag…Jason Jones, huh? That name sounds familiar for some reason. No matter: I'll have to remember him for later: he's cute,' she mentally licked her lips in anticipation, wishing that he hadn't had to use that mouth guard.

"Unit Seven to Base: One minute out."

-----

(Director) cue the ticking clock...

(Director) cue the music…and...

ACTION!

(The camera zooms in on the back of the chair in the room filled with computers and monitors, and the chair swivels to face the camera.

"Good evening: I'm Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load.

"Submitted for your consideration:

"Teen hero Kim Possible: 'she can do anything,' is what her website says.

"But, does 'she can do anything' include believing that she's losing her mind when her cheerleading rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, appears everywhere that Kim goes, the day after Bonnie is admitted to the hospital:

"Kim's home for breakfast;

"the MHS school lunchroom;

"the Club Banana dressing room;

"the ladies' restroom at the secret lair of Dr. Dementor;

"on Kim's Bueno Nacho dinner with her friend and partner in world-saving, Ronald Dean Stoppable;

"in Kim's bedroom; and

"even in Kim's bed?

"Why was it that 'Everywhere that Kimmie went, Bonnie was sure to follow?'"

"On tonight's episode of KP-TZ: The Middleton Files:

"_**My Bonnie Lamb."**_

(Director) CUT! That's a wrap! Thank you, Dr. Load.

(Dr. Load) No big. Hey, can I get another Super-Slurpster? This one's almost empty (he shakes the cup, and only ice can be heard rattling). Strawberry, this time, all right?

(Director) Another Super-Slurpster for Dr, Load! Strawberry, this time! (The director mumbles to himself as he turns and walks away): I'd rather work with show folk.

-----


	2. Chapter 1 – spirited visits

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**My Bonnie Lamb**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 1 – spirited visits

----------

Ron called Wade, and he arranged for the two teens to get a ride to the hospital.

Kim sat in the surgical waiting area; Ron had to grab her and keep her from falling when she heard that they had just taken Bonnie into surgery before they arrived.

Ron held her hand as they sat, trying to console her but not being very successful.

Mrs. Rockwaller came from the ER, saw Kim, and broke down crying. Kim stood, and the two women ran and hugged each other, and then sat silently and waited, occasionally sobbing quietly.

When the surgeons opened the door and saw two sleeping women and one blonde-haired man eating a Naco, they chuckled; that woke the women.

"Bonnie will be fine, Mrs. Rockwaller, and we expect her to wake in the morning. Go home, and get some sleep; we'll call you if anything happens," Dr. Mendoza helped the woman to her feet. "I'll be up her all night, and I'll stay with her," he added, and Mrs. Rockwaller looked surprised.

"Thank you, doctor, but why?"

"My daughter's on the squad, as well, Mrs. Rockwaller. I believe you know her: Crystal Portsmith-Mendoza," and Kim grinned and wiped tears away from her own face as Ron squeezed her hand.

"Go home, all of you: I need to talk to my daughter and tell her how Bonnie's doing, if that's all right with you, Charlotte," and Mrs. Rockwaller smiled and nodded her approval.

"Thank you, Dr. Mendoza," Ron stuck out his hand and shook the doctor's.

"Awww, no big, Ronald," Dr. Mendoza laughed as Ron looked surprised that someone knew his name. "Crystal's told me all about you, Ronald," he winked, and Ron blushed.

"Let's go home, KP," Ron suggested, and he escorted his partner to the car that Wade had waiting for them.

----------

Kim woke and looked over at her alarm clock:

5:45 AM.

She'd slept a total of four hours that night, alternately up crying, trying to get news on Bonnie's condition from a haggard Wade, who finally told her something he'd never done before:

"Kim, go to bed: you're useless in this condition.

"I'm closing up shop for the night and blocking your Kimmunicator from the site so you can get some sleep," and, with that, Wade closed the signal.

Kim sat up in bed, still tired and worn out from no sleep, and reached for her Kimmunicator.

She read the message on the screen and laughed:

"Dear Kim: I am tired, and so are you. I'll be open at 8:00 AM

"Love, your Kimmunicator."

'He does worry an awful lot about me,' she thought as she decided to have a long, soaking bath. She rolled over the edge of the bed and sat up, removed her Ron hockey t-shirt, and stood, bending all the way over to place her palms on the floor and then reverse the motion, going over backwards through a handstand and ending up at her closet. She opened it, grabbed her robe, slipped it on, and headed out the hall to the bathroom, grabbing a totally trashy romantic novel from her bookshelf on the way out of her bedroom and into the bath.

----------

She left the bath feeling refreshed and relaxed, and she headed back to her room.

"6:30! No wonder I feel like a prune!" she giggled as she closed her room door, locked it, and removed her robe, tossing it on her bed as she headed for the dresser and underwear, then closet for Capri's and a crop-top blouse.

She dressed quickly, slipping on socks and shoes to round out the outfit and bounded down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

She turned the corner into the kitchen and saw someone bending over in the refrigerator, and it wasn't her mother.

She balled up her right fist and pulled the door the rest of the way open.

"Hey, K!" Bonnie looked up and smiled, then opened the fruit drawer.

"Jeez, don't you people have any low-fat yogurt in here?" and Bonnie stood up and stretched, flipping her hair back after she pulled out a peach and bit into it.

"Mmm, juicy, Kim: You should try one," and she reached down, grabbed a peach from the crisper, and tossed to Kim.

"Bonnie?"

"Yea, Kim?" and she bit again into the peach, juice running down her lips.

"Yummy,' Bonnie murmured, then looked at Kim again, who was now staring at her.

"WHAT, K?"

"Are you all right, B?" Kim asked, still a bit in shock.

"Who are you talking to, Kimmie?" Anne Possible asked as she entered the kitchen. "I see you found the peaches I bought for you yesterday: good," Anne smiled as she headed for the cabinet to retrieve waffle-making ingredients.

"Bonnie, mom; she was-" and Kim turned to see no one standing at the refrigerator; in fact, the door was closed. She looked in her hand: yes, there was a large, cold peach in it.

"How is Bonnie, Kim? Dr. Mendoza called me after the operation and filled me in on his results, but I assumed that Wade's already updated you this morning," as she stirred waffle mix, eggs, and milk together in the bowl.

"I – don't know, Mom, I'll get the Kimmunicator from upstairs and check," and she headed back up the stairs holding her peach.

'Was I dreaming?' she thought as she stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at the hand-held evidence.

'Must be,' and she bit the peach.

"Mmmm, these **are** juicy, just like she said…."

And then a flash hit her mind:

'Did I really see Bonnie bite into a peach?'

Kim looked at hers, and it had two bite marks in it: the one that she had made, and…

"Bonnie's," Kim dropped the peach.

It left her hand, struck the floor, and dropped slowly down the stairs, leaving peach juice stains on the floor in its wake.

----------

Kim didn't consider the morning visit to be anything but a 'brain burp' on her part, caused by her lack of sleep.

She and Ron walked to school, talking about everything but Bonnie's accident. Kim went through her first three classes with no surprises, checked on a possible mission with Wade (looking for Dementor: he's looking for all purebred dachshunds to capture them and create a better breed of dachshunds to become the base for a new strain of evil attack hounds), and headed for the cafeteria for lunch.

Kim went through the lunch line, grabbed a tray of 'mystery slop, with even more mysterious gravy' and 'unknown vegetables (could be peas, could be beans, could be pebbles),' a water, and headed to her seat with Ron.

"Hey, Kim: you like the outfit?" Bonnie asked her as she strutted by, heading for the senior table and 'Fruits of the Sea.'

"Bonnie, you know that pink pouf is sooo far out," Kim replied, sarcastically, and the people at the table she passed looked perplexed:

Kim was talking to herself.

"It's coming back, K," Bonnie flicked her hear, heading for the senior table.

"Ron, did you see what Bonnie was wearing?" Kim groused when she sat down, and Ron, ever the attentive good friend, replied:

"Huh?"

"Bonnie's outfit? Did you see it?"

"What she wore yesterday? Yea, Kim, I did."

"No, Ron," she sighed and drank from her water bottle, "what she was just wearing, just now," Kim clarified.

"Kim," Ron reached over and took her hand, "Bonnie's not here, Kim: she's still in the hospital."

Kim looked at the senior table: no Bonnie, and no pink pouf.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Kim chuckled, glancing down and trying to identify what was the mystery vegetable.

'Hospital, yeah,' she thought as she took a forkful, chewed tentatively, smiled and swallowed.

'Ahh, creamed corn,' she deduced, and she continued to eat.

'Never seen it purple and brown before, though.'

----------


	3. Chapter 2 – What are you doing?

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**My Bonnie Lamb**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 2 – What are you doing?

----------

The only things that unnerved Kim more than the unrecognizable creamed corn were the two Bonnie visits.

'I must not be feeling well,' she thought as she walked back to her locker.

Opening the door, Wade looked up at her.

"Kim! I've got two things for you!"

"Sitch me, Wade."

"One: your order at Club Banana is in; your blouses and cargos, but they won't hold them past today."

"No big; I'll go after school."

"No, you won't, because I found Dementor. He's in an Austrian kennel, and he has a DNAmy wanna-be that he's working with on engineering wiener dogs."

"Is he trying to get them to dispense mustard?" Ron asked, coming up behind Kim.

"RON!"

"Hey, it's Dementor: you never know," and Rufus peeked his head out and nodded.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

"Options, Wade?"

"Beatrice will pick you up at Club Banana; from there, it's Austria-bound."

"Great! Gonna go see some kangaroos," came from Ron, and Rufus just held his head and shook it sadly.

"How about from here to there?" her question was answered by a familiar tune in the form of a series of car horns.

"You didn't," she sighed at Wade while Ron was jumping for joy.

"It's Mr. North, and he brought the Ferret-Mobile!" as students emptied out of classrooms after hearing the TV-Trash theme song played on a car horn.

"Grr-reat," came from Kim's mouth as she closed the locker door on Wade, and she and Ron headed out to ride in the Ferret-Mobile.

----------

"Gee, Mr. North, it's great to see you again," Ron had called 'shotgun.'

"It's no problem, Ronald, Miss Possible. It's the least I could do after you helped Robert Farnsworth and I get past our delusions. We're having a blast now at the conventions and TV appearances, and I can afford to pay for the upkeep on the FerrretMobile," he grinned as he stroked the steering wheel while driving.

"No big, Mr. North. It's the least I could do for you helping Ron get his 'Sunshine Spreaders' recognition," Kim replied, still trying to figure out how to sit on the Ferret Jump Seat in the rear of the car.

"Here we are: Middleton Mall. You sure I can't do anything else for you?" Mr. North asked as Kim almost ran out of the vehicle.

"No, we're good, Mr. North," Ron replied. "Thank you, sir," he added as the door shut and the theme song started up with the car pulling away.

"Wasn't that the coolest ride, Kim?"

"Kim?"

"KIM!"

Ron looked and realized that Kim was already at the Mall door, heading on her mission to retrieve Club Banana goods.

"Food Court? Food Court?" Rufus stuck his head out.

"We'll see, little buddy, we'll see," as Ron headed into the mall to wait.

----------

"Can I change into one of these outfits?"

"Certainly, Miss Possible," the new Club Banana Manager, someone that Kim hadn't met yet, was smiling as she handed her the packages. "Use the second dressing room in the rear," she pointed to the back of the store. "My name is Karla Folsom, if you need anything," she added with a smile as she handed Kim her receipt.

'I hope these never go out of style: they're so comfortable,' Kim thought as she slipped off her shoes and old pants.

"I hope you don't get your hopes up, K: they'll be gone in a season," and Kim jerked her head up to see:

"Bonnie! What are you doing, and why in the world are you in my dressing room?"

"Your dressing room?" Bonnie asked, and Kim realized that Bonnie was standing there in bra and panties, changing into a mirror of Kim's mission outfit. "I can't believe I'm actually wearing these things again," Bonnie muttered to herself as she pulled the crop top on, fluffed her hair back into place, then smoothed the shirt down on the sides.

"Think Ron would like these?" Bonnie smirked, stroking her sides at her upper and ample chest level.

"BONNIE!"

"Well, if you're not going to go after him, the boy might as well 'get some,' somewhere," Bonnie replied with a smile and a hair flip.

"Miss Possible, are you all right?" came from outside the dressing room.

"You leave Ron alone, Bonnie!" Kim yelled, and Karla flung the door open.

"These dressing rooms are for individual occupancy only," she announced indignantly.

"Then, tell her to get out," Kim shouted.

"Who?" Karla looked around.

"Her," Kim pointed at – nothing.

There was no Bonnie and no clothes from Bonnie's changing.

"Miss Possible, are you all right?" Karla asked.

Kim couldn't answer.

----------

"Kim."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, Ron, I'm a little on edge," she apologized, and Ron grinned and held up two turkey legs.

"Want one, KP?"

"Gee, Ron, no, just had that for dinner last night," she tried, but she didn't sell.

"No way, KP: I know you didn't eat last night, so this one is yours," and he waved the leg at here.

"Besides, I have bad news, good news, and bad news," he put both turkey legs into Kim's backpack, creating a visible shudder from Kim.

"Bad news," as they walked towards the mall exit, "Bernice won't make it: she forgot about the dusting competition that she was judging, and it's today in Alberta, so she's not coming.

"Good news, Wade got us a ride with GJ," and Ron tensed, causing Kim to do the same.

'Oh, no, he didn't….'

"The other bad news, KP,"

"Good afternoon, Miss Possible," came as they exited the mall and were greeted by Special Agent Will Du.

Kim growled quietly as they boarded the jet and lifted off from the mall parking lot.

The Kimmunicator beeped, and she answered.

"WHAT?" she snarled, and even Rufus ran back into Ron's pocket.

"Sorry, Kim, but I couldn't get anything fast enough at this short notice," Wade looked haggard. "I've been trying all morning, and this was all I could get."

"Sorry I was snarky, Wade, but I've had a lot on my mind," Kim apologized, and Wade was, as always, ready.

"Bonnie still isn't awake yet, Kim, but there are signs of brain wave activity, so they expect her to come out in the next 24-36 hours. Physically, she'll be out of cheering for awhile, but the leg and arms will be fine, as will the rest of her," Wade grinned, and Kim grinned at him.

"WADE LOAD!" she laughed. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you had a crush on Bonnie," and Wade ducked his head.

"Well," he said, blushing.

"You DO have a crush on Bonnie, don't you?" she announced, and Wade nodded.

"I can't help it, Kim: she looked so helpless, lying there, and I've always liked her 'cheers,'" Wade grinned, "besides, Kim, if I can't have you-" and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Wade Load," she smiled. "I never knew; that's sweet, that you like me," she looked at the young man.

"Kim, what can I say? As beautiful as you are, who wouldn't love you?" and he slammed his hands over his mouth, then cut the signal abruptly.

"Wade's got the mad lovin' for Kimela," Ron grinned.

'At least he has the nerve to tell her how he feels,' Ron thought as he sat back in his seat and rode, watching Kim smile and wishing he could get up the nerve to tell her….

----------

"KP, I think we just broke our record for villain takedown," Ron stated as he put the finishing touches on the knot holding Professor Dementor to the support beam.

"Yea, Ron, who knew that the same mutant wiener dog yelp that you used the last time would work on purebreds, too?" Kim pulled her backpack off, reached in, and pulled out a turkey leg.

Grimacing as she held it with two fingers, she called out "Rufus!" Rufus raised his head from the pool of water he'd found, saw the turkey leg, and made a bee-line (or, a mole-rat-line) for the leg, jumping and grabbing it in mid-air as Kim tossed it.

"Goooood little naked mole rat," as he attacked the turkey leg, devouring it in less than a minute.

"Ron, I'm going to the little 'worldsaver's' room," after she found what she was looking for in her backpack.

"What's wrong, KP-OOOOOOOOOOO, TMI!" as she held up the paper-wrapped cylinder and smiled.

"Well, at least these villains have good cleaning crews: I've never seen a messy restroom in any lair," Kim chuckled as she closed the door

"They have to be good, K, if they have to clean up after you all the time," and this time Kim wasn't surprised.

"Hello, Bonnie," she turned and faced her, Bonnie wearing the mission outfit she'd slipped into at Club Banana.

"Hey, K: I brought you a gift," and Bonnie tossed something at Kim.

Kim caught it: it was cold and wet, and she realized when she looked down that it was the same peach.

"Gotta eat your five servings of fruits and veggies, K; of course, that 'mystery vegetables' don't count," she grinned and produced a peach of her own, taking a big bite out of it.

"OK, we're alone, now, Bonnie," Kim started.

"OOO, Kim, I never knew, but I hoped," Bonnie snarked, and she pulled her crop top off ti reveal a ¾ cup bra.

"NO, Bonnie, not that!" Kim yelled and blushed.

"I want some answers."

"That makes two of us, K," Bonnie replied, taking another bite from the peach and rubbing it on her chest.

"Why are you following me, and how are you following me? Wade says you're still in the hospital," Kim ignored the peach in Bonnie's hand while squeezing the one in hers.

"No clue, K," she took another bite. "I'm as surprised as you, and I have no idea why I keep showing up. Besides, I hate Austria, and I hate wiener dogs, and I hate Demented, so why would I come over here again?"

"Dementor," Kim corrected her.

Bonnie thought for a moment, then she grinned wickedly.

"It's gotta be you, K; it must be guilt," she announced, and Kim:

"NO!" Kim yelled.

"Well," Bonnie smiled, "the only other reason, K, is that you want me, and this is the only way you could have me," and Bonnie reached down and removed her shoes.

"EVEN BIGGER NO!" Kim yelled.

"KP, are you OK in there?"

"I'm fine, Ron," she growled. "I'll be out in a minute, all right?"

"Sure thing, KP," and he stepped back from the door.

"Dad was right: 'never, while it's time,'" Ron said to himself, then picked up the Kimmunicator and called Wade to have GJ return for their ride and send a vehicle for a pickup of Dementor and his henchmen, and a separate truck for all 25 of the purebred wiener dogs.

"So, which is it, K?" Bonnie asked, the smile still on her face.

"**I!**

"**Don't!**

"**Know!"**

And Kim stormed out of the restroom, leaving Bonnie standing in there, laughing and pointing at her as she left.

"They'll be here in 15, KP," Ron told her.

"GOOD!" and she turned and stormed back towards the restroom.

"What's wr-" she held up the cylinder, and Ron shut up.

"Bonnie, ge-" and no one was inside.

Kim realized that she still had the peach in her other hand, and it was as cold as it was this morning.

She finished it off in three bites and flung the pit into the mirror, where the pit shattered into pieces and covered the counter with peach pit pieces.

Then, Kim completed her task, and exited the restroom in time for GJ to pick the villains and wiener dogs up, then them.

"Bueno Nacho, when we get back, KP?"

All Ron got was a low growl, the entire ride back.

----------


	4. Chapter 3 – just, what?

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**My Bonnie Lamb**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Chapter 3 – just...what?

----------

Kim rode home, thinking the entire way.

She was confused, and Ron couldn't help her, not that he didn't try.

He started several conversations, but all of them died on his vine when Kim contributed nothing to the talk.

After the sixth attempt, he decided to let Kim stew and passed time playing 'Zombie Mayhem 3' on the Kimmunicator.

----------

'What did Bonnie mean, when she suggested that she'd hoped that I-

'NAAAA! She couldn't have meant that,' Kim frowned.

'She has no idea why she keeps appearing, either…was she right when she suggested that I felt guilty?

'Maybe I do, a bit…but she started it with her attitude.

'But, I could have controlled how I reacted to her; instead, I dove into the same pool that she's been living in, and the rest of the squad joined me.

'We all ran her out of the gym…didn't we?

'Why the peach, Bonnie?' Kim looked up, and a tear started to escape from her left tear duct, away from Ron's prying eyes.

'What does the peach mean?

'I don't know…,' and Kim thought of a song that she learned in early life at day care, and she sang the song in her head:

'What I say, I don't feel,

'What I feel, I don't show,

'What I show, isn't real;

'What is real, Lord? I don't know…' she shut her eyes, trying to block out the confusion.

"I don't know, Bonnie…" she whispered as she fell asleep.

Ron looked over and saw Kim, sleeping soundly for the first time since Bonnie was taken to the hospital. He reached up into the overhead and pulled down his backpack, pulled out a small blanket, and spread it over Kim.

"Rest easy, my dear, dear friend," and Ron kissed her cheek.

Kim murmured something and smiled, then curled up.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with her, Rufus," he said to the naked mole rat; Rufus held up his front paws in a 'don't know' reaction.

"NACO!" Rufus had the answer for everything.

"Yea, Rufus, maybe that will help her," and his stomach rumbled.

"I know it will help me," as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a (shudder) granola bar, ripping the wrapping off with his teeth and devouring the bar in two bites.

----------

"KP, are you sure you want to eat?"

"Ron, I can't believe that you're the one that's almost turning down Bueno Nacho," and Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket in shock, and passed out, a paw hanging out of the pocket.

"Of course, I'm hungry, Ron: I might even eat a Naco instead of a salad," and Ron grinned and held the door open for her.

Ron walked with her to their booth, brushed the crumbs off the bench, and offered the seat to Kim. She sat, smiled, and Ron went to the counter to place their order.

"Feeling better, Kim?"

"Actually, Bonnie, I am," Kim smiled as she looked up at Bonnie, still in mission pants and, having donned the crop top again, was now sipping from a small Bueno Nacho cup.

"Figured something out, we have?"

"Not yet, B, but I'm feeling calmer after a good sleep and some TLC by Ron."

"Ron?" Bonnie looked surprised.

"Yea, Bonnie, Ron."

"I know you like him and all, K, but is he even capable of TLC? I thought that all he could do was carry that naked thing around..."

"HEY!" Rufus stared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He couldn't tell who dissed him, but someone had.

"…eat Bueno Nacho, and play Zombie Mayhem with Felix."

"Bonnie, Ron's a lot more than that." Kim countered, and Bonnie looked at her with a grin.

"Then, why are you dating everyone and everything else in the Tri-City area except him," she asked, placing a peach in Kim's hand.

"Here you go, KP: One Naco, Grande-sized, extra cheese," and Ron placed the platter carefully in front of Kim, making sure not to spill any of the blessed cheese sauce.

"Thank you, Ron," and Kim looked up into Ron's eyes and thought:

'Why am I dating everywhere? What is wrong with Ron?

'He's not one of Drakken's 'Kimitation' clones; he won't try to kill me, so what is wrong with him?

'Or, is it me?'

"Hey, where'd you get the peach?" Ron asked as he sat.

"I had it in the backpack, and it sounded like a good dessert," and Ron and Rufus both dove into their dinner.

'He's never been anything but nice to me, and he is kinda cute, but…naaaaa, dating would ruin our friendship.'

Kim sat, delicately eating her Naco and surreptitiously glanced at Ron during the entire meal, a hint of a smile on her face.

----------

"Well, it's time to call it a night, KP," Ron yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Yea, I need to crash now, so I can get up and head to the hospital to see Bonnie," Kim's remark brought a smile to Ron's face.

"Good for you, KP!" and he reached down and took her hand, squeezing it.

"You two will put all of this behind you, and one day you'll look back on all of this and laugh," Ron announced TV-Trash-style, and Kim giggled.

"Ron, you and your 'American-Style jokes,'" Kim giggled.

"It'll happen, KP, just wait and see," Ron said to her, and he squeezed her hand once again before he released it and turned to head home. "Good night, KP: we did good today," Ron added.

Kim took Ron's shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"Yes, we did, Ron, and I couldn't have done any of it without you," and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," and Ron blushed a deep red as Kim stepped inside the house and closed the door.

As she headed up the stairs, she heard a yell from outside:

**"_BOOYAH!_"**

"Well, you actually kissed the loser, K," Bonnie smiled when Kim entered her room.

"He's not a loser, B," Kim smiled.

"By Jove, I think you actually mean it, this time," Bonnie looked shocked.

"I do, Bonnie," and Kim looked at her-

but she wasn't there anymore.

"Well, maybe she's gone for the evening," Kim chuckled as she removed her mission clothes after she placed her Club Banana packages into her closet, still sealed. She reached over to her nightstand and turned on the lamp, placing her book next to the Kimmunicator.

She pulled on the red hockey jersey, removed her bra from underneath it, and walked out into the hall to the bath to brush her teeth and wash some of the dachshund smell off of her face, hands, and arms.

She came back, turned off the overhead light, and walked over to her bed.

She pulled back the covers, and-

"BONNIE!"

"Just had to check you out one last time; are you sure you don't want to…?"

"I'm sure, Bonnie, but thanks for the offer. If I did, you'd be one of the first on the list."

"One of the first, K?" Bonnie looked hurt, and the both said the same name:

"Crystal," and they laughed.

"Move over, Bonnie, I need my sleep," and Bonnie moved over, and Kim climbed into bed.

"Good night, B."

"Good night, K," and Kim turned off the lamp.

Silence, then-

"BONNIE!"

"Gotcha, 'bubble-butt.'"

"Good night, BonBon."

"You win," and Bonnie disappeared.

----------

Kim woke and looked over at her alarm clock:

7:45 AM.

She'd slept soundly this night, 'probably the best sleep I've had in weeks,' she thought as she sat up in bed, feeling refreshed, and reached for her Kimmunicator.

She read the message on the screen and laughed:

"Dear Kim: Ron said he'd be by at 8:30 for breakfast and to take you to the hospital.

"Love, your Kimmunicator."

'That Wade,' she giggled and decided on a quick shower rather than a bath, removing her Ron hockey t-shirt, then standing, bending all the way over to place her palms on the floor and repeating the motion 10 times then reversing the motion, going over backwards through a handstand and ending up at her closet. She opened it, grabbed her robe, slipped it on, and headed out the hall to the bathroom, foregoing her trashy romantic novel from her nightstand on the way out of her bedroom and into the bath.

----------

She showered quickly and headed back to her room.

"7:55; now, that's more like it," she giggled as she closed her room door, locked it (Tweeb prevention) and got dressed, quickly slipping on socks and shoes to round out the cargo and crop-top outfit, unlocked and opened the door, and bounded down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

She turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped.

No one was in the refrigerator this morning.

She opened the 'fridge, reached down, grabbed a peach from the crisper, and stood back up.

No one was in the kitchen with her this morning.

"Morning, Kimmie," Anne Possible smiled as she entered the kitchen. "You look a lot more chipper than yesterday morning," Anne smiled as she headed for the fridge herself for bacon and eggs.

"Have you checked on Bonnie, Kim?"

"Actually, Mom, Ron and I are heading down there this morning after breakfast," and Anne added six more eggs to the bowl, just in case.

'Was I dreaming?' she thought.

'It was too real, and she was waaay too snarky for it to have been a dream,' and she bit the peach.

'Just as good as yesterday…' and the morning silence was broken:

"Good morning, Mrs. Dr. P, Kim, and how are you two lovely ladies this bon-diggity morning?"

"Good morning, Ronald; I'm fine," Anne replied, heating the skillet for the eggs and turning on the grill for the bacon.

Ron turned around and headed back for the living room as he heard James come down the stairs, and Kim happened to look up as Ron walked away.

'Wow, he does have a really cute butt; it looks just like…' and she looked down at the peach in her hand, spun it, and giggled.

"What's so funny, Kimmie?" Anne asked as she spread the pound of bacon onto the hot grill, starting the song, of sizzling.

"Nothing, Mom, just a random thought about a dream," and she bit into the peach.

'It's so firm, cold, and juicy…wonder if his …NAAAAAAAA!' and she smiled as she savored her peach.

----------

On the way to the hospital, Wade beeped.

"Sitch me, Wade," Ron called out as Kim answered the Kimmunicator.

"Bonnie woke up last night, Kim. The doctors have been running tests this morning, but there appears to be no brain damage," Wade was smiling and shrinking back at the same time, wondering what Kim's reaction would be to the news as well as to his comment about how he felt about her from yesterday.

"Thanks, Wade. Once again, you rock big time," she smiled.

"I try, Kim," and he sat back, smiling.

'He looks a lot better than he did all day yesterday,' she thought.

"And, Wade?" She leaned forward and turned away from Ron.

"Yes, Kim?" he looked worried.

Kim stage-whispered into the sensitive microphone: "BonBon? Don't know, but you never know about Bonnie. Me? Flattered, Wade, but I'm taken, guy," and Wade breathed a sigh of relief, then sat up.

"Taken?" he asked as she cut the signal.

"'Bout time she figured it out," Wade said to the room, and he stood and stretched.

'She's taken?' Ron thought as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

'At least Dad let me use the car this morning; the scooter, she just doesn't seem to cut it, sometimes,' as he jumped out and went around to open the door for Kim.

"Why, thank you, sir," Kim giggled.

"My pleasure indeed, KP," and they headed into the hospital.

----------

It seems that the news had already gotten out: there was a cheer-fest in the hallway, and several male patients were standing in their doorways or sitting there in their wheelchairs, but they all had two things in common:

They were watching, and they were smiling really, really big smiles.

Crystal was the first to see Kim and Ron walking towards them and she nudged Hope; she turned and looked, then whispered to Marcella and Jessica. Jessica tapped Liz on the shoulder, and the waves parted as Kim and Ron walked into the room, the ladies all anticipating an explosion.

Bonnie was talking to her mom, so she didn't see them enter the room, but her mom did.

"Kimberly!" Charlotte Rockwaller smiled, and Bonnie turned her head and saw Kim.

"K," she called.

"B," Kim responded.

Silence, then

"How are you feeling, Bonnie?"

"Just 'peachy,' Kim," and Bonnie smiled as Kim tried to hold back her shock at Bonnie's response.

"'My little Baaaa-nie,'" Bonnie grinned. "Jeez, K, couldn't you have come up with a line more original than that?" Bonnie's smile covered her entire face, and she held out her arms for a hug, IVs hanging from them.

Kim rushed over and grabbed the prone cheerleader, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry-" came from both mouths, and they looked up at each other.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" came at the same time, and the ladies laughed.

Ron smiled as he watched the two cheerleaders hug.

Kim stood up.

"I won't accept your resignation from the squad, Bonnie; I'll consider you on a 'leave of absence' while you get better," and the ladies in the hallway, already in shock to see Kim and Bonnie hug, all jumped and cheered.

So did the men in the hall: cheered, that is, albeit silently.

"Bonnie, I'll leave you with your friends from school," Mrs. Rockwaller said, leaning over and kissing Bonnie on the forehead.

"Bye, now, BonBon, Kim, John," and she left the room as the squad outside:

All of the cheerleaders, as one voice, announced from the hall:

"It's **Ron**!"

"Bonnie, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Bonnie looked concerned, and Ron caught on quickly.

"I'll be outside with the 'Ron' Fan club," he grinned as he exited, closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Kim?" Bonnie asked, worried that the hammer was going to fall.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," came from Kim, and Bonnie looked surprised and smiled.

"I've did a lot of thinking yesterday on the way to Austria yesterday, and-"

"Dementor, **again**?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and no snow globes this time," Kim chuckled, "but more wiener dogs; at least purebred, this time," and the two ladies laughed.

"Why do we argue all the time?" Kim asked.

Bonnie sat and thought for a few moments, then smiled.

"Because, it's fun?" Bonnie offered, and Kim looked thoughtful herself for a moment.

Bonnie reached for her breakfast tray and grabbed a piece of fruit from it.

"I just love these things cold, don't you?" and she bit into a large, juicy peach. Bonnie patted the bed, and Kim sat on the edge.

"I've enjoyed them a lot lately," Kim replied, "but I've been contemplating a different dessert, and it's not BonBons," and Kim grinned.

"I'll bet; it's BunBuns, though, isn't it?" and Bonnie spun the peach around and showed it to Kim, and the two ladies smiled, then laughed.

----------

(The camera zooms turns away from the two ladies, laughing on the hospital bed, and stops as it focuses on Dr, Wade Load, he, his chair, and his desk all having somehow appeared in the hospital room.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, and Kim Possible:

"Bitter rivals, and yet connected, if only for a short time, by an uncommon thread.

"That thread has begun the healing process between two people as well as helped Kim make some decisions about her life.

"Kim has now recognized that she has two very important people in her life, and for two entirely different reasons: Bonnie Rockwaller and Ron Stoppable.

"Teen hero Kim Possible: 'she really **can** do anything,' after 48 hours…" Wade smiles as he places the large paper-filled folder on the desk and picks up a peach:

"…courtesy of _**The Middleton Files**_, in…the _**Twilight Zone**_," Wade bites the peach as he stared at the cheerleaders and smiled, and the camera swings back to Kim and Bonnie, laughing and talking, then fading to black.

----------

A KP-TZ2 production: **The Middleton Files: _My Bonnie Lamb_**


End file.
